SasoDei Reincarnation
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: He was a puppet, he couldn't feel, he couldn't know, he couldn't love, but maybe in the next life... Sasori is a famous artist, but what of Deidara?


My mouth is moving, speaking, but my mind is else where. It is true that I saw the attack coming and that I chose not to evade. But why did I want to die? One word.

Deidara…

I know I am hurting you by doing this, but you will get over my death soon. You need to forget about me, find someone else. Someone who can kiss back as eagerly as when you kissed me. Someone who can feel your soft skin. Someone who can make love to you. Someone who can love you back.

I know you said you didn't need all that stuff. All you wanted was me. To hold you, even though I couldn't feel you. To kiss you even though I couldn't enjoy it. To love you, even though I could not.

If the only way to make you let me go is in my death, then I'd die a million times. I know you won't forgive me for this. But…it had to be done. It will hurt, but you will get better with time. You will find someone else. Just don't do anything stupid.

I swear I will meet you again one day…Maybe when that time comes I will be able to…Feel you…Kiss you back…Love you…

But till then, Deidara, I am sorry…

Such a cliché, dying for the one you love…As an old movie says…"Twas Beauty, killed the beast"…

I can feel myself slipping away…I'm…Gone…

**

Sasori fell forward, the two puppets crashing down at his sides.

Sakura turned to Chiyo.

"We did it."

-

Something Sasori didn't count on was how much Deidara had loved him. How could he have known? He had never been in love before he became a puppet. How could he have known how much pain Deidara had been in? He definitely would never had guessed that he would have blown himself up over it. But that's the way the world goes around…With or without us.

-

Two lost souls. They were the death of the other. Lost in the world of beyond.

I can't bring them back to this time…But I can bring them back to another time…I'm going to die anyway because of this; I might a well free them as well…

A boy with red hair and circles in his eyes let out a sigh.

Maybe they will all meet again in the next time…There is a spot sealed for all of us, maybe we will all meet up again…All of the Akatsuki…Yeah…What a future…Maybe…I can make one of them remember this world…

-

_I've__ found the cure to getting older_

_And you__'re the only place that feels like home_

_Just so yo know, you'll never know_

_A__nd some secrets were meant to be told._

_But I've found a cure to growing older._

Sasori switched off the radio.

"I hate that song. A cure to growing older? That's just unheard of…unless I was a puppet…"

Sasori thought about the idea. The absurd idea. Himself a puppet? That would be aweasome, but he would probably die during the operation.

He stood up from his work bench and went to the fridge.

Sasori. That was his name. His whole name? Sasori Suna. Though including his middle name it would be Sasori Aka Suna. People usually got his middle name mixed up with his last name anyway, so people really just called him Sasori Akasuna. He didn't bother to correct them. The name just sounded so familiar. Like De ja vu.

Sasori pulled out a bar of chocolate and shut the fridge behind him. He sat back down at his desk and opened the wrapping. He slipped it into his mouth and continued the drawing he had been working on.

Sasori was 25 years old. Also an Artist. Fairly famous. He had several paintings up in the nearby gallery. In fact he was planning on a new painting. He was drawing it now. The drawing was of himself and his friends.

Kakuzu. Hidan. Konan. Nagato (whose nick name was Pein). Itachi. Kisame. Zetsu. Madara (nick named Tobi), who for some reason was wearing an orange mask in the drawing. Sasori and…

They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on. It was from a dream which Sasori had often. He pinned the picture to the top corner of the easel. The 10 figures stood looking at Sasori. Sasori's eyes flicked past the first 9 and to the 10th one. A figure whom Sasori had never seen before stood next to Sasori. A blonde with light blue eyes. He ran his finger tips over the figure, smudging the pencil a little bit. A sudden picture of the blonde played in his mind. They were laughing. Then the memory faded as Sasori blinked. He had never met the person before, but they had been in his dream, so he had made a snap decision and had drawn them. The figure confused Sasori. Their hair seemed to suggest female, but their facial features suggested male. Maybe the figure was that little baby he had seen when he was a kid…Dayda…He shrugged it off and started the painting.

1 Month later

"Hey Sasori."

Sasori looked over to the group as they entered the art gallery. All of his friends. Sasori stood up off the leather couch which stood in the entrance way.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming to opening day."

"Its okay, Sasori. You said you wanted to show us something?"

Sasori nodded to Pein, a soft smile on his lips.

"Well show us the fucking way!!"

Sasori stuck his tongue out at Hidan. He started to lead the way through the gallery. It was never crowded in there, but Sasori liked that about the place. He led them to the picture he had painted recently, of them all in black cloaks.

"That's aweasome!! I'm on display in an art gallery!! Thanks Sasori!!"

All of them congratulated him on the painting.

"Hey…Sasori?"

Sasori looked at Kakuzu.

"What is it, Kuzu?"

"Who's the blonde?"

"I have absolutely no idea. They were in a dream I had."

"Now that you menton it, he does seem familiar."

All of his other friends agreed.

"Well that's weird. Maybe he was in a past life!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"Past life? You've been watching too many movies!!"

The friends continued to talk, until one by one they had to go.

Sasori waved goodbye to Pein and Konan.

"Thanks for coming again."

"Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

Sasori shook his head.

"Na, I'm not hungry. I want to spend a little more time here anyway."

Konan and Pein nodded and left.

Sasori sighed and turned around. He felt like looking at his newest master piece for a bit longer.

As he approached he noticed a figure staring at the painting. The figure was wearing a pink parker with the hood up so Sasori couldn't get a good look at them, but something in his mind buzzed.

Sasori walked up behind them.

"I see you like my painting, ma'am."

The figure jumped, startled, and spun around. Still the hood concealed the figures face, but Sasori could practically feel the glare the stranger was giving him.

"Don't DO that!! God, you scar-."

There seemed to be an awkward silence. Sasori could feel the hooded figure's stare.

The voice sounded familiar, though Sasori couldn't pin point were he had heard it before.

"What?"

"S-Sasori, un?"

"How did y- Oh, wait, never mind, it says it on the painting."

"Do you know who I am, un?"

"Hooded figure who says un? Cant say I do."

The figure put up their hands and pulled back the hood.

Sasori's eyes widened a little. The figure had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sasori's eyes flicked from the painting and back to the blonde…They looked exactly the same.

"You're the person from my dream? Well, at least I know you're a guy. That was something that was keeping me awake at night."

The blonde gave him an unamused glare.

"Do you remember my name though, Danna?"

"Nope…Wait, Danna? Why did you call me Danna?"

"Wow, you really can't remember, un. Maybe this will refresh your memory."

The blonde suddenly pulled Sasori's face into a passionate kiss.

Sasori's eyes widened. His mind buzzed louder. He was about to struggle, to pull away from the kiss, when a montage of memory flashed before his eyes.

*flashback*

"_Danna…"_

_Sasori looked over at the blonde figure. They were in a hotel room._

"_What is it, Brat?"_

"_I love you, un!!"_

_Sasori's eyes remained the same__. He had guessed the blonde's feelings ages ago._

"_Don't, Brat."_

_His partner looked a bit hurt._

"_But…Sasori…"_

"_You will just hurt yourself in the end."_

_He watched as his partner stood up and walked over to him. The blonde kicked open Hiruko, which would usually have meant death to the blonde, and pulled the black cloth off of Sasori._

"_Look me in the eye and say that, un."_

"_You will just hurt yourself in the end."_

_The blonde reached down and pulled Sasori up. Sasori was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Sasori mentally sighed. There was no changing his partners mind now._

"_Danna, just let me be with you."_

"_It's not that simple brat. I'm a puppet. If you're looking for sex then I can't help you with that."_

"_I'm not looking for sex, Danna, I'm looking for love."_

"_I can't show you love."_

"_Then j__ust let me love you, Sasori."_

_Sasori sighed._

"_Fine. You can love me, Deidara."_

_*_flashback*

Deidara.

He remembered everything now. His last life. He remembered the death of his parents. He remembered changing himself into a puppet. He remembered meeting Deidara. And he remembered his Death.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss.

"Deidara?"

"You remember now?"

"Yeah…but…How did you remember before?"

"Not really sure, un. I've always remembered."

Sasori ran his fingertips across Deidara's cheek. Unlike the drawing, the real Deidara didn't smudge. The blonde suddenly slapped the hand away and glared angrily at Sasori.

"Now that I've finally found you, TELL ME WHY THE HELL YOU KILLED YOURSELF, UN!!!"

"You assume I killed myself?"

A crack echoed through the air. It took Sasori a few seconds and a throbbing cheek to realise Deidara had slapped him.

"Don't even TRY that one, Danna. I know you!! There is no fucking WAY that you would die by a pink haired bitch and a witch with one fucking foot in the grave, un!! YOU KILLED YOURSELF ON PURPOSE!!! Now tell me WHY!!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "If we're going to have the 'Why did you kill yourself in a past life?' shouting game, then maybe we should play it where people aren't staring at us, brat?"

It was true; the very few remaining people in the gallery were staring at them oddly. Deidara was silent, dumb founded. Sasori once more rolled his eyes and grabbed Deidara's hand, leading him out the gallery and to his nearby house.

*

Sasori pulled Deidara into the house and closed the door. They made there way to the lounge room, where Deidara sat down on the couch while Sasori move to the fridge. Sasori sat down next to Deidara, handing him a block of chocolate, simultaneously starting to munch on one of his own.

Deidara took it and quirked an eyebrow at Sasori, after a few seconds he gave a smirk. "I never would have guessed that my Danna had a sweet tooth, un.'

"Neither did I, Brat. Neither. Did. I." Sasori finished off his bit of chocolate, taking a sip of an old glass of orange juice which he had forgotten to dispose of 2 days earlier. Chocolate always made him crave orange juice (A/N I have the same problem X3). He immediately regretted the sour tang but swallowed it anyway. He gave a faint smile to Deidara. Deidara was about to return the smile, when he remembered what he was here for. His previous glare returned and he faintly bared his teeth.

"Now, Sasori. Why the HELL, did you KILL yourself, un?!"

The smile slipped from Sasori's elegant lips, becoming a neutral line. "Because Brat. You were in love with me."

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING, UN!?"

Sasori sighed. "Because Deidara, I was a puppet. I couldn't kiss you back, I couldn't feel you, I couldn't love you, I couldn't even fuck you!! But nooooo, you had to have ME!!" Sasori could feel all the emotions rushing to him. So this is what he would have felt when these thoughts had been going through his mind when he was a puppet. "I died because you had to move on!!" Sasori stopped, realising something about Deidara being here at this moment. "So? Did you get what you should have always gotten? A handsome, non puppet, boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

Deidara was silent. He looked down off the couch at his own feet, not able to make eye contact with Sasori.

"Well? Answer the question Brat."

"I didn't meet anyone else."

Sasori was silent for a few seconds. "Brat. You were supposed to meet someone!! That's the whole reason I died!! I mean, what age did you live too? 26? 34? 40? How old?"

"19, un."

There was a stunned silence which was held for an entire minute.

"19?" Sasori gave a low menacing growl. "Who was the fucking bastard who killed you!?!"

"His name was Deidara." Silence. "I blew myself up, un."

Sasori stared at him incredulously. This then faded to a hurt expression.

"Do you want to know what one of my last thoughts were?" Deidara didn't do anything, but Sasori continued. "I thought to you. 'It will hurt, but you will get better with time. You will find someone else. Just don't do anything stupid'. Looks like my thoughts were in vain."

"You don't know how much I loved you, Danna. Without you, my life was…an incomplete work of art, un…"

There was a silence through out the room.

"Oh, Danna. Guess what."

"What?"

"There is a manga with us in!!"

Sasori gave Deidara an odd look.

"Manga? One of those Japanese comic books?"

Deidara nodded and pulled out 2 comic books. Sasori grabbed one of them. The pictures were so familiar, and sure enough there he was, fighting the old hag and little pink haired runt. He flipped to the page of his death and gave a growl.

What was written was his speech, not his thoughts. Sasori blinked at the pictures.

"Weird."

"I know, un."

"Let me see the one about your death."

Deidara passed Sasori the other manga. Sasori flipped to a page with a giant explosion, with Deidara screaming out about his art.

"Do you want to know what my last thoughts were, un?"

Sasori put the book down and looked at Deidara, nodding.

"I thought to myself, 'You better be there when I wake up, Danna.' un."

"Well, you found me eventually."

Deidara shuffled a little closer to Sasori.

"Danna…Can you do me one little thing, un?"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow. "What is it, Brat?"

Deidara suddenly flung his arms around the red head's neck.

"Make sweet love to me~ I want to feel you inside of me, un~"

Sasori's eyes widened slightly. He gave a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around Deidara's thin waist. "On one condition, Dei. You have to keep coming back, over and over."

Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's. "As I've told you before, Danna. I'm not looking for sex, I'm looking for love. And I've found that love in you, whether you could feel me or not."

Sasori gave a faint smile and stood up, pulling Deidara along with him to his bed room.

He pushed Deidara down on the black satin bed sheets, crawling over his and locking lips. Deidara kissed back eagerly. Sasori basked in the feeling. So this was the sensation he should have gotten when ever Deidara kissed him. It felt like electricity. No wonder Deidara had kissed him so often. He pulled away from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting them both.

He moved them both up to the head of the bed, once more locking lips. As they kissed Sasori removed the pink parka, revealing the 'I (heart) AUS' shirt beneath. Sasori quickly ridded Deidara of the shirt along with his own shirt.

He bit down on one of Deidara's pink nipples, causing Deidara to give a soft cry. Sasori continued to nip on the bud, soon moving over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Deidara wound his fingers through Sasori's red locks.

Sasori started to kiss softly down Deidara's bare torso. Deidara mewed under the touch of his soft lips. A memory flashed before Sasori's eyes.

*flash back*

_Sasori and Deidara were __lying on a hotel bed which had black satin sheets. They were in a make out session…Well, Deidara was anyway. Sasori couldn't feel anything, so he just let Deidara kiss him, since Deidara would like it._

_Deidara suddenly pulled away from Sasori's lips. Deidara was looking down at something. Sasori looked to see that Deidara had his hand resting on Sasori's crotch area. Of course being a puppet, Sasori had nothing there. Sasori looked at Deidara's somewhat sad expression._

"_Dei?"_

_Deidara looked up at him, startled. He gave a sheepish smile, thought the disappointment was still in his eyes._

"_Sorry Danna, dazed off."_

_Sasori just gave a soft nod._

_Deidara did want sex. Sasori knew that he wanted love, but he also wanted sex. Who could blame him? But Sasori knew that Deidara would never admit just how needy he was, he would always want Sasori, with or without sex._

_It was then that Sasori finally came to a conclusion. He would have to break up with Deidara._

_But how?_

_Deidara was stubborn, so Sasori couldn't break up with him verbally. That only left…killing himself…But he couldn't do that!! He was eternal!!_

_Deidara pressed his lips once more to Sasori's._

…_but for Deidara…He would become fleeting…It was the ultimate sacrifice to the puppet master…But for Deidara…It would be worth it._

*end of Flash back*

Sasori started to kiss lower.

"Ah- Danna?"

Sasori looked up at Deidara.

"Hn?"

"It's kind of weird if we have sex with our shoes still on, un…"

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at that. He slipped his shoes and socks off, along with Deidara's Spartan style sandals.

"Better?"

"Un!!"

Sasori smirked and pulled Deidara's pants (and boxers) off in one quick motion. He smirked down at Deidara's hard member. He moved down and ran a tongue from base to tip. Salty.

Deidara gaze a soft moan at the feeling. Sasori closed his eyes. The sound of Deidara moaning was so good…

He took the tip of Deidara's cock into his mouth and started to suck on the tip. Deidara clenched his hands back onto his red hair, subconsciously pushing him down.

Sasori took more of Deidara in. Deidara moaned once more, tightening his grip on Sasori's red locks.

Sasori took in all of Deidara's salty cock, sucking on it teasingly. Deidara moaned out once more, encouraging Sasori to pleasure him further.

Sasori started to suck harder on the length. He started to hum, the vibrations sending shudders of pleasure up Deidara's cock. Deidara moaned out, suddenly forcing Sasori's head down. Sasori gagged and struggled out of Deidara's grip. He coughed a few times.

Deidara had a sympathetic expression.

"Sorry Danna, un, accident."

Sasori blinked at Deidara. A smirk suddenly spread across his lips.

"It's okay Dei, but now I'm going to need some revenge."

Deidara gulped and watched as Sasori took his pants off, revealing his hard member. Deidara practically drooled. Sure he had had sexual fantasies of Sasori (a lot), but he had never thought he would be THAT BIG!!!

Sasori gripped Deidara's cheeks and pulled his face down to his member.

"Suck."

Deidara obeyed, taking the tip of his Danna's length into his mouth. Sweet.

He took more of Sasori into his mouth. Sasori suddenly pushed him down, causing him to gag as well. He pulled out of Sasori grip and sucked in air.

Sasori chuckled softly and quickly moved his lips forward, connecting them with Deidara's. Deidara kissed back eagerly as Sasori pushed them back down on the satin sheetings.

The kiss changed to a more feverish one. Both of their hands were exploring the others naked body, trying to touch every inch of the already sweaty skin.

In the heat of the passion, Sasori pushed Deidara up against the bed head.

"Dei~"

"Danna~"

Sasori gave a soft smirk.

"Hey Dei, I just got an idea." He nipped playfully at Deidara's ear lobe.

"Yes, Danna~?"

Sasori chuckled softly and lowered his voice to a seductive whisper.

"Finger fuck yourself for me."

Deidara blinked at him, both confused and lustful.

"What, un?"

"It will be fun to watch."

"B-But Danna~ I want _you_ inside of me, un~"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow and then gave a smirk.

"Fine then, but next time you gotta do it yourself." Sasori bought his hand up to Deidara's lips and held out 3 fingers. "Saliva."

Deidara wrapped his mouth around the digits, sucking on them seductively. Sasori tasted so sweet. Forget about a sweet tooth!! He was a Sweet Sasori!!

Sort of ironic, someone who tastes this sweet, yet is so bitter.

*flash back*

_Deidara was on the black satin bed sheets of a hotel room, kissing Sasori._

_His Sasori._

_He didn't care if Sasori couldn't feel his touches; he would still love his Danna. Who cares about SEX!?! He LOVED Sasori, which was a force even more thrilling, dangerous and rewarding than sex!!_

_He suddenly felt__ his hand slip to Sasori's crotch. He pulls away from Sasori's lips and looks down at it._

_It reminded__ him just how much he wanted to have sex with Sasori._

_Sure there were lots of things he could do._

_He could go and have sex with some stranger._

_No way!!! He loved Sasori!!!_

_What about something like a Vibrator?_

_No. It was either Sasori or nothing._

"_Dei?"_

_Deidara's heart skipped a beat. He looked back at Sasori, giving him a surely sheepish smile, trying to hide his disappointment, even though he knew Sasori could see right through it._

"_Sorry Danna, dazed off."_

_Sasori nodded softly. Deidara pressed his lips to Sasori's once more._

_So it was settled. He would hold onto Sasori forever, in this life and the next. Not even death would separate them!! Screw sex!! Love concurs all!!_

*end of flashback*

Deidara was bought back to the present as Sasori removed his fingers from his mouth. With his other hand he moved Deidara a little into the air, his back running up the smooth wooden bed head.

Sasori inserted two fingers into Deidara's heat. Deidara gave a shuddering cry. Sasori nibbled playfully at his neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

He started to thrust his fingers in and out of Deidara's ass.

"You gotta relax, Dei~"

Deidara continued to cry out. Sasori smirked and bit down hard, causing blood to seep into his sinful mouth. Deidara cried out louder, grabbing onto Sasori.

Sasori continued to thrust his fingers in and out, entering his third finger to stretch the blonde further. Deidara continued to both pant hard and cry out at the feeling. Suddenly Sasori hit something inside of him that made Deidara see stars.

"DANNA!!"

Sasori took this as his que to pull his fingers out. He pulled Deidara onto his lap, positioning the blonde's entrance at the tip of his length. He suddenly thrust in quick and hard, becoming fully sheathed.

Deidara screamed out in pain and pleasure.

"SASORI, UNN~!!!!"

It felt like electricity was running through the both of them. Deidara dug his nails hard into Sasori's back.

Sasori gave a soft chuckle and pulled out of Deidara's heat. The blonde blinked at Sasori, confused.

"I got an idea. Stay."

Sasori crawled to the edge of the bed and reached beneath it. He pulled out a box that was marked 'Emergency'. Inside the box was a small fire extinguisher, some spare tools, some paint brushes (emergency indeed!!) and…

Sasori pulled out two pieces of rope. Deidara gulped. The red head put the box back under the bed and made his way back to Deidara. He tied one rope around Deidara's right wrist and to the right side of the head board, he did the same to Deidara's other wrist, except to the left side of the head board. Deidara was still in a sitting position, his back against the smooth wooden frame.

Sasori lifted Deidara up a little once more and pulled him down onto his shaft. Deidara cried out, mostly in pleasure. Sasori chuckled softly.

"How long have you been waiting for me to take your virginity, Brat?"

Deidara was panting hard in pleasure, subconsciously rocking his hips back and forth.

"Un~ 19 plus 20~"

"So 39 years? My my, Dei~" Sasori bit down on Deidara's neck. "Let me make it up to you~"

Deidara moaned.

"Danna~ Don't tease me, un~"

Sasori chuckled.

"Fine, Dei-_Chan_~"

Sasori pulled Deidara's legs to wrap around his waist. He braced one hand on the head board, and other on Deidara's ass. He moved onto his knees and pulled mostly out of Deidara's heat. He slammed back in, causing Deidara to cry out and pull against his restraints. Deidara gave a whimper. He would have easily been able to break the ropes in the other world!!

"Ah ah, Dei, I'm here to _pleasure _you~"

"Danna~"

Sasori chuckled and pulled mostly out once more, slamming back in hard. Deidara cried out once more, giving up on trying to break the ropes. The pleasure was like electricity.

Sasori kept pulling out and slamming back into Deidara. Sasori was glad that the head board was sturdy.

Sasori continued to pleasure Deidara, searching for his prostate. It took about 6 more thrusts to finally locate it.

"SASORI!!!"

Sasori chuckled sadistically.

"_Gotcha_."

He continued to aim for that one spot, continuing to connect with it dead centre. Deidara was screaming out at the feeling of electricity running through him. It was so worth the damn wait.

Sasori continued to ram into Deidara's prostate, both of their bodies covered in a layer of sweat.

Deidara continued to scream out Sasori's name. He moved his mouth forward and caught the red heads lips in a feverish kiss.

Sasori kissed back as he continued to thrust into Deidara's tight ass. He could feel himself getting closer to that point of complete ecstasy.

He moved his hand under Deidara's ass to his waist for more support and pulled his hand away from the head board. He wrapped it around Deidara's leaking member, stroking it. Deidara pulled away from his lips and started to scream louder. Sasori switched from stroking to pumping.

Deidara started to struggle against his restraints. The pleasure was so good.

He knew he was wise to never stop loving Sasori.

They were meant to be.

Deidara screamed as he came all over their bodies. His walls clamped around Sasori. Sasori made a few more desperate thrusts into the delicious heat. He released deep inside the blonde.

Deidara moaned at the feeling of being filled up by his Danna's essence. He pressed his lips to Sasori's briefly, quickly parting for air. Sasori nibbled softly at his neck before untying his wrists. Deidara immediately flung his arms around Sasori, making them both topple onto the bed, Sasori below Deidara.

Deidara started to furiously kiss Sasori's lips.

Sasori rolled them both over so he was on top, kissing Deidara deeply. His tongue explored the blonde's mouth. He pulled his softening length out of Deidara's heat and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"Dei~"

"I love you, Danna, un~"

Sasori smiled at Deidara, briefly kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Dei."

He kissed Deidara once more. It felt good to be in love. Now he knew why Deidara had committed suicide!!

He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and bought his under the satin sheets. Deidara snuggled against Sasori's chest. As he did so, Deidara's eyes caught sight of something on the bed side table.

"What's that, Danna, un?"

Sasori sat up and took the thing off of the table. It was a photo frame.

Deidara sat up and looked at it. In the picture there was Sasori, who looked to be about 5 or 6 years old and…

"Hey, THAT'S ME, UN!!"

Sasori was holding a little blonde baby, about 1 year oldish which had azure eyes.

Sasori looked back and forth between the photo and Deidara. The likeness was extraordinary.

"I remember that day!!"

"Well I don't, un!! Tell tell!!"

*flash back*

_Sasori was sitting in the waiting room, kicking his legs out. His mother was in the emergency room and he had been banished to stay outside._

_He didn't know whether to be bored or worried!!_

_So he just sat there._

"_DADA!!"_

_Sasori yelped and fell off the chair. He looked back to see a baby was on the seat next to his seat (well, his seat before he fell off). The baby looked about 1ish, maybe less. It had baby hair which was tied up in a loose pony tail, a slight bang hanging a bit in front of its left eye._

_Sasori blinked at the baby and sat back on his seat. He gave a soft smile which the baby returned._

"_Dada!!"_

"_I'm not your Dada."_

"_Dada, un!!"_

_The baby kept repeating the name, as if he couldn't pronounce it correct. Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the strange creature, before patting it softly on the head._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Dayda__!!"_

"_Dayda__?"_

_The blonde gave a slight frown._

"_Dayda__, un!!"_

"_Well, Dayda__, I'm Sasori."_

"_Dada."_

"_Sasori."_

"_Dada, un."_

"_Okay, that is getting annoying."_

_The baby started to crawl onto his lap. He helped the baby out by setting it on his lap._

"_I take it by the blue clothes that you're a boy?"_

_The baby just blinked at him. Sasori smiled down at it. The baby put a hand up and pulled on his red hair. Sasori gave a grunt and pried the fingers from his hair. The baby clapped, obviously amused by something._

"_DADA, UN!!"_

"_I'm not your Da-"_

_Sasori was cut off when the baby 'accidentally' grabbed onto his private part through the cloth._

"_Dada Dada Danna, un!!"_

_Sasori pulled the little hand away from 'that area'. Had he just gotten molested by a baby!?!_

"_Don't touch there, Dayda, it's not nice."_

_Dayda__ blinked at him, sort of confused._

"_Danna, un!!"_

"_Danna? Oh, you must have meant Danna when you said Dada."_

"_Danna~"_

_The baby nuzzled its head against Sasori's chest. Sasori cuddled Dayda. It wasn't long until the baby fell asleep._

_Sasori smiled softly down at the cute little baby, closing his own eyes and falling asleep as well. He felt safe with the baby._

_-_

"_Oh THERE you are__!!!"_

_Sasori and Dayda__ both woke up. They looked, confused, to see a nurse approaching them._

"_We were looking for you everywhere!!! How a 9 month old can escape from a crib I shall NEVER know!! Thank you for finding him for us."_

_The nurse picked up the little baby, whom started to fret._

"_Ah, excuse me."_

"_Yes?"_

_Sasori lifted up a device._

"_Can I have a picture taken with him?"_

_The women blinked down at him and smiled._

"_Of course."_

_She passed Dayda back to Sasori and took the camera. Sasori made Dayda face the camera and they both smiled._

_There was a flash as the nurse took the picture._

_He kissed Dayda__ lightly on the forehead. For an instant in his mind's eye he though he saw a desert. It was so real that he could practically feel the hot wind and sand scraping at him. And then it was gone. He held Dayda up to the nurse whom took the baby and handed back the camera._

_Sasori put it away and waved after Dayda as the nurse took him away. Dayda was looking at him from over the nurses shoulder._

"_DANNA, UN!!"_

_Dayda__ started to cry, not wanting to leave Sasori._

_Sasori just continued to wave sadly._

_He suddenly felt vulnerable._

"_Sasori?"_

_Sasori looked as the doctor called him back into the room where his mum was smiling softly at him. He smiled back and stood up. He looked quickly down the hall to see that Dayda had disappeared, though his crying could still be heard._

_Sasori walked in the room to see how his smiling mother was feeling. A few minutes later there was an explosion which the nurses and doctors ran to investigate. Sasori just stayed by his mum's side, glad she was okay, though he still felt vulnerable._

_Dayda, wonder if they would ever meet again?_

*end of flash back*

"I can't believe you're Dayda!!"

Deidara chuckled, shocked.

"I can't believe that I molested you, un."

Sasori pulled Deidara's lips into a kiss as he put the picture of him and Deidara back on the table.

He lay back down, pulling Deidara with him. The blonde snuggled against his chest and Sasori wrapped an arm around him.

"Dada, un." He chuckled. "I mean Danna~"

"I love you, Brat."

"Love you two, Dada, un."

They both soon fell asleep.

_Two lost souls._

_They were th__e death of the other._

_Finally found each other in the world __of beyond._

**The End**


End file.
